


Любовь к баскетболу и не только

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И только тут Дайки заметил взгляд — больной и тоскливый, — которым Кагами следил за мячом в руках Имаёши.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь к баскетболу и не только

**Author's Note:**

> беты - Некромантика и Лонли Харт

Сорок два.

Дайки зажмурился, потряс головой, открыл глаза. Число в красном кружке не изменилось.

Сорок два.

Он повернулся к парте через ряд от себя. Пусто — взгляд настиг рыжую голову Кагами уже у дверей.

— Эй! Кретин! — позвал Дайки, но Кагами не обернулся. Ладно, черт с ним.

Но надо же какой идиот — прожить в Америке несколько лет и не выучить английский. И Имаёши тоже идиот, надоумил у него списывать вместо того, чтобы как в прошлый раз сделать упражнения за Дайки. Дайки ведь все честно списал, только ответов пять изменил, чтобы не попасться — не дурак же он. Хотя, может, Кагами специально дал ему неправильные ответы. Идиот чертов. Дайки подхватил сумку с парты и поплелся в спортзал. Надо было показать оценку Имаёши. Пусть теперь он выкручивается.

В школьном дворе, как всегда после окончания уроков, было полно народу. Баскетбольный зал — основательно обшарпанный снаружи и внутри — находился сразу за легкоатлетическим полем. У входа взгляд зацепился за рыжую голову, такой цвет волос ни с каким другим не спутаешь. Дайки бросил сумку на землю.

— Эй, кретин! — он схватил Кагами за ворот пиджака. — Ты это нарочно?

Кагами вырвался и отскочил.

— Что нарочно?

— Написал неправильные ответы!

— Сам кретин! Я тебе сразу сказал, чтобы у других списывал!

— Значит, идиот. Ты же в Америке жил.

Кагами покраснел и сжал кулаки.

— Что здесь происходит? — вклинился между ними Имаёши.

Дайки сунул ему в руку контрольную. Имаёши переложил мяч под мышку и уставился на оценку.

— Хм. Сорок два? Неплохо.

— Какое к черту неплохо? Опять заставят переписывать и к игре не допустят.

— Допустят. — Имаёши вернул ему контрольную и принялся объяснять, крутя мяч в руках: — Задача была не сдать, а улучшить твои баллы. В прошлый раз было восемь. Теперь — сорок два. Если бы ты сразу сдал, нам бы никто не поверил.

Ну и мудак. Дайки хотел возмутиться, но не успел. Имаёши вдруг спросил у Кагами:

— Играешь?

И только тут Дайки заметил взгляд — больной и тоскливый, — которым Кагами следил за мячом в руках Имаёши.

— Нет, не играю. — Кагами отвел глаза, помедлил немного и, резко развернувшись на пятках, пошел ко входу на легкоатлетическое поле. Шагал он быстро и широко, и казалось, он изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не обернуться — словно человек, который чувствует, что за ним кто-то гонится, но не смеет перейти на бег, чтобы не выдать себя.

— Что-то тут не так, — протянул Имаёши, когда Кагами скрылся за зданием клуба.

Дайки кивнул. Во взгляде Кагами было что-то знакомое. Не смотрят так те, кто никогда не играл.

— Может, он вроде тебя, — предположил Имаёши.

— Что значит вроде меня?

— Ну сам подумай. Он жил в Штатах, а там баскетбол очень популярен. Может, он там научился. А здесь по какой-то причине перестал играть. Ничего не напоминает?

Дайки покосился на Имаёши и покачал головой. Кагами точно не был таким, как они. Как бы хреново ни было, никому из них даже в голову не пришло бросить баскетбол. Хороший игрок просто не сможет жить без него.

— Пора тренироваться, — Имаёши потащил Дайки в зал, — раз уж ты заглянул.

Дайки сцепив зубы отработал разминку и спустя рукава принялся за базовые движения. Было невыносимо скучно, и к тому же мысль Имаёши, от которой Дайки так легко отмахнулся поначалу, засела в голове. А что, если.

Когда перешли к индивидуальным броскам, мысль стала совершенно невыносимой, и Дайки, подхватив мяч и сумку, сказал Имаёши:

— На улице буду.

Покинув зал, он зашагал к легкоатлетическому полю. Вокруг поля шло сеточное ограждение, а за ним два ряда трибун. Дайки плюхнулся на скамейку в верхнем ряду, позади наблюдающих за тренировкой девчонок, и уставился на поле. Кагами среди команды выделялся ростом, даже третьекурсники не дотягивали, а тренер — учительница математики Исаяма-сенсей — едва доставала макушкой до плеча, и Кагами приходилось наклоняться к ней, когда она что-то объясняла.

Выслушав тренера, Кагами потоптался на месте, огляделся по сторонам, потом сосредоточился и помчался к препятствию. Когда он перелетел через планку и неуклюже плюхнулся на мат с другой стороны, Дайки едва не присвистнул — ничего себе прыжок, но девчонки на скамейке перед ним неодобрительно зашушукались:

— Никакой техники.

— Такой неуклюжий.

— И грубиян, не то что Сасакава-кун.

— Зато твой Сасакава-кун скоро вылетит из сборной. Кагами-кун уже сейчас его результаты бьет и без всякой техники. Он прыгает, как будто у него крылья есть, — возразила девочка, сидящая с краю, и тут же подружки ополчились на нее.

— Может, это у него американские кроссовки специальные? У остальных не такие.

— Вы еще скажите, с антигравитацией.

— А может быть, и с ней.

Дайки едва не рассмеялся. Вот дуры. Кроссовки у Кагами были баскетбольные — джорданы, такие же, как у самого Дайки, и никакой антигравитации в них не было. Наоборот, в специальной обуви для трекового покрытия ему было бы удобнее, хотя, когда Кагами прыгнул снова — уже на большую высоту — никому бы и в голову не пришло обратить на это внимание.

Именно из-за кроссовок Дайки и дождался конца тренировки у легкоатлетов.

— Эй! Стой!

Кагами обернулся и тут же напрягся:

— Чего тебе?

— Пойдем, сыграем, — Дайки подбросил мяч и покрутил его на пальце.

— Я же сказал, что не играю.

Дайки усмехнулся и кивнул на ноги в синих джорданах. Кагами насупился.

— Больше не играю.

— Почему? Травма?

— Нет. Просто не играю. — Он развернулся, чтобы продолжить путь, но Дайки нагнал его и схватил за плечо.

— Идем, недолго, я просто посмотрю, что ты умеешь.

— Отвяжись! — Кагами попытался вырваться, но Дайки держал его крепко.

Они несколько минут боролись на месте, но драться всерьез было нельзя, и Дайки в итоге победил, затащив Кагами на площадку позади зала.

— Не бойся, — сказал он, бросая мяч Кагами в грудь, — обещаю сильно не раскатывать. Надеюсь, баскетболу ты в Америке научился лучше, чем английскому.

— Я тебя сам раскатаю! — Кагами вспыхнул, и мяч застучал о покрытие.

Сначала Дайки хотел дать Кагами фору — чтобы не отпугнуть сразу, но оказалось, фора ему не нужна. Дайки ждал его под кольцом, но Кагами и не стал до него добегать — прыгнул, едва заступив за линию штрафного броска. Дайки такое только в играх НБА и видел. Он, конечно, успел среагировать и прыгнуть на блок, но без толку — мяч все равно оказался в корзине.

Ух ты! Дайки воодушевился: неужели можно будет в полную силу сыграть? Он подобрал мяч — Кагами приготовился защищаться. Вправо, влево, перевести мяч между ног, поворот на сто восемьдесят — и он за спиной у Кагами. Данк.

— Не спи, — усмехнулся Дайки в ответ на растерянный взгляд Кагами, снова готовясь играть в защите. В этот раз он не собирался повторять своей ошибки.

Кагами повел низко и часто, с усилием вбивая мяч в покрытие. Попытался скопировать проход Дайки, но не вышло — едва не упустил мяч. Несколько минут они кружили, переходя от одного края площадки к другому, наконец Кагами сделал обманное движение, будто приготовился идти на прорыв, но сам шагнул назад и бросил мяч в прыжке. Неплохо. Было бы, если бы не промазал.

Они рванули к корзине на подбор. Дайки успел раньше на долю секунды, и Кагами не спас даже его фантастический прыжок.

— Мазила, — поддразнил его Дайки.

Было видно, как остро Кагами реагирует на подначки — того гляди, загорится. Но в этот раз он сдержался, вытер запястьем пот и приготовился защищать корзину.

Дайки повел — с переходом от одной скорости к другой, с рваным ритмом, со сменой рук и позиций. Такое многих заставляло отступить и сдаться, но Кагами только больше сосредоточился, мгновенно позабыв о насмешке.

Было заметно, что он давно не играл, да и сил после тренировки осталось немного, но у него было чутье — он реагировал на движения Дайки едва ли не раньше, чем Дайки сам решал, что будет делать. Играть было не тяжело, нет, но Дайки мог оторваться на полную — Кагами не сдавался, наоборот, казалось, чем больше показывает Дайки, тем больше показывает и Кагами.

Дайки уже и забыл, когда в последний раз его кто-то обходил в игре один на один, а Кагами удалось это несколько раз.

— Ладно, хватит, — сказал Дайки при счете двенадцать — пять. — Ты не совсем отстой, — великодушно отвесил он похвалу.

— Еще давай, — прохрипел Кагами. Он с таким упорством смотрел на мяч, что Дайки сомневался, видит ли он хоть что-то кроме мяча. Вот это упорство привлекало куда больше неплохих способностей. Дайки ценил в людях умение не сдаваться, даже когда уже падаешь с ног.

— Ты же говорил, что не играешь.

— Что?

— Мне тебя пришлось тащить сюда, ты сопротивлялся.

Кагами помрачнел и уселся на землю, где стоял. Выругался по-английски. Дайки подошел к нему и присел рядом на корточки.

— Почему не играешь-то?

Кагами отвел взгляд.

— Я друга из-за баскетбола потерял.

— А. — Всего-то. Дайки ткнул его кулаком в плечо. – Тогда ничего страшного. Я-то тебе не друг.

***  
 _Тацуя протянул руку вперед — на раскрытой ладони лежало кольцо._

_— Я тебе больше не брат, Тайга, — сказал он и исчез, плавно растворился в воздухе. Кольцо со звоном упало на бетон и покатилось дальше._

Тайга проснулся весь мокрый, снова с чувством большой потери. Хотелось выть и грызть подушку. Черт бы побрал этого Аомине Дайки. Разбередил опять. Тайга не видел этот сон уже несколько месяцев.

Тогда, в Штатах, его спасла Алекс. Тацуя не отвечал на звонки и не появлялся на площадке, измученный бессонницей Тайга пришел к Алекс за помощью. А помощь у Алекс была простая — взять Тайгу за шкирку, дать десять баксов и отправить играть в уличный баскетбол на деньги. Тайга играл три недели без перерыва, так чтобы вечером падать от усталости и не видеть никаких снов. В итоге он свалился и проспал двое суток подряд. Отец бы, наверное, переволновался, если бы на работе у него не случился очередной аврал.

А потом Тайгу поставили перед фактом, что он летит назад в Японию. Один.

В Японии было хорошо — в Японии казалось, баскетбол не существует. Бейсбол, плавание, прыжки с вышки, фигурное катание были, а баскетбола не было. И Тайга пообещал себе, что никогда больше не возьмет в руки мяч. И записался в легкоатлетический клуб, чтоб уж точно.

И все было бы хорошо, если бы не Аомине Дайки.

— Йо, — Аомине забросил руку ему на шею — поймал Тайгу у входа на поле. — Идем, познакомлю с командой.

— Отпусти, — прошипел Тайга.

Хотя кулаки чесались Аомине врезать, в глубине души Тайга знал, что хочет играть. Он сделал вид, что сопротивляется, но это никого не обмануло.

— Ты вчера так рвался продолжить, — подначил Аомине, — вот и продолжим. Развлечешь меня.

Он затащил Тайгу в спортзал, толкнул к тренеру — учителю химии Харасаве — и девчонке-менеджеру и представил:

— Это Кагами, он будет с нами играть.

Да кто он вообще такой, что может делать такие заявления и решать за других? Еще и тренера не спросил.

— О, — сказал учитель Харасава, — Кагами-кун, ты играешь?

Тайга хотел ответить, что нет, что это Аомине его затащил и вообще он в клубе легкой атлетики, но Аомине ткнул его локтем в бок и заявил:

— Играет, не так хорошо, как я, но получше некоторых.

Харасава задумчиво накрутил прядь волос на палец.

— Это сильная рекомендация. Полагаю, мы можем попробовать. Кагами-кун, тебе нужно будет написать заявление на вступление в клуб и отдать его Момои-сан.

Вот так и решилось. Тайга открыл было рот, чтобы отказаться, объяснить, что это все Аомине и его неправильно поняли, и что он не играет — но передумал. Ведь тогда бы пришлось рассказать, почему он бросил баскетбол, а открываться перед всеми Тайга был не готов.

Подошел вчерашний старшеклассник, который разнял их. Худощавый, с длинным тонким носом, в узких очках.

— Имаёши Шоичи, капитан, — представился он и показал на игроков вокруг, — это Суса Ёшинори, легкий форвард, Вакамацу Кёске, наш центровой, с Сакураем вы в одном классе, так что представлять нет смысла, в команде он атакующий защитник.

Кагами обвел всех взглядом. Не похоже было, что его тут рады видеть, несмотря на улыбку капитана.

— Надеюсь, ты действительно так хорош, как этот мудак тебя разрекламировал, — Вакамацу подошел вплотную и угрожающе прищурился.

— Я бы не назвал это рекламой, — буркнул Тайга. Если Аомине кого и рекламировал, так это самого себя.

— Да как же, сам великий Аомине Дайки заявился ради тебя на тренировку. — Вакамацу ухватил его за воротник футболки.

— Не стоит драться, если можно все очень просто выяснить, — вмешался капитан. — Предлагаю вам сыграть один на один, ну, скажем, до десяти. Думаю, нам всем будет интересно оценить твой уровень, Кагами-кун.

Тайга бросил сумку на пол и встал под кольцо. Вчера Аомине его здорово удивил, Тайга никак не ожидал встретить в Японии настолько хорошего игрока. Неужели вся команда такая?

Оказалось — нет. Тайга довольно легко выиграл со счетом десять — шесть. Аомине, наблюдавший за игрой со сцены, устроенной с одной из сторон зала, только хмыкнул: «А мне бы он продул всухую».

Командным духом в этой команде и не пахло, и Тайга решил — можно попробовать. Дружба тут точно ни с кем не сложится.

***  
— Эй, брось мне бутылку, — Тайга растянулся на полу, встать и дойти до сумки не было никаких сил.

— Подойди и возьми. — Аомине демонстративно открутил крышку от своей бутылки и сделал несколько глотков.

— Сил нет.

— Ты только что уговаривал меня еще поиграть.

— Так то поиграть, а не за водой сходить.

Аомине рассмеялся, достал бутылку из сумки Тайги и принял надменный вид.

— Я великий Аомине Дайки и не подаю воду всяким неудачникам.

Если бы мог, Тайга бы тоже засмеялся, но сил хватило только фыркнуть. Максимум, на что великий Аомине Дайки был готов — это снизойти ко всякому неудачнику для игры один на один. Тайга уже перестал обижаться, особенно после прошлой игры с Кайджо. Он все еще сидел на скамейке запасных и наблюдал матч со стороны. Это было круто. Тайга не знал таких японских слов, чтобы описать, как это было круто. Ему пришлось вцепиться руками в скамейку, чтобы самому не выбежать на площадку.

После этого матча Тайга смотрел на Аомине другими глазами, даже в обычной его ленивой манере замечая отголоски невероятной гибкости и текучих движений. Даже в том, как Аомине запрокидывает голову, глотает воду и вытирает губы запястьем, поднимается и кидает в Тайгу бутылку.

О черт. Бутылка едва не попала по носу — Тайга успел перехватить ее в последний момент.

— Засмотрелся?

Даже эта вечная снисходительность не задевала больше, хотя Тайга продолжал считать Аомине заносчивым засранцем. Но надо сказать, и Аомине смягчился в последнее время, особенно когда они оставались в зале вот так — один на один. Иногда на постоянно хмуром лице проскальзывали улыбки, совершенно меняя его.

Таких совместных тренировок по вечерам было все больше. В последние недели тренер и Момои-сан в основном гоняли его на выносливость и укрепление мышц. Ноги-ноги-ноги. Как будто Тайга без них не знал, что баскетболистам легко повредить голеностоп без правильной разминки и подготовки. А игровая практика — вся с Аомине. Хотя Тайга и не думал жаловаться. О лучшем противнике и мечтать было нельзя.

После воды прибавилось сил.

— Еще раз до десяти? — предложил Тайга.

— Завтра игра, ты в стартовом составе, — напомнил Аомине. — Хватит на сегодня, а то завтра ты ползать будешь.

Точно. Тайга же переживал весь день, с того момента, как тренер сделал объявление. Вылетело из головы, пока кидали мяч с Аомине.

Играть предстояло с Шутоку. Дома перед сном Тайга еще раз посмотрел диск, который дала ему Момои-сан. Сильная команда. И сама по себе сильная, и за счет одного из бывших сокомандников Аомине по средней школе. Их тут, оказывается, называли Поколением чудес. И носились со всеми, как с какой-то немыслимой ценностью. Тайга такого не понимал. Ну да, сильно играли, настоящие монстры все, кого он видел — Аомине, Кисе и этот завтрашний Мидорима, который мог забить с любой точки поля, вот реально с любой, хоть с центральной линии. У Тайги от наблюдения за ними только разгоралось желание играть, а когда кто-то говорил, что победить их невозможно, Тайга еще больше хотел победить их.

Он проворочался в постели всю ночь, то вспоминая, как Аомине играл с Кисе, то представляя, как завтра заставит Мидориму промахнуться. Сон так и не пришел.

— Ты рыдал, что ли? — первым делом спросил Вакамацу, когда они встретились на станции.

— Нет. — Тайга потер глаза. — Просто спал плохо.

— Волнуется мальчик, переживает, — Имаёши сделал вид, что гладит его по голове.

Из всей команды только Сакурай был нормальным человеком. Наверное.

— Не переживай, Кагами-сан, если что-то пойдет не так, Суса-сан тебя сможет заменить. — Но у него хотя бы хватило совести добавить: — Извините.

— Если этот мудак Аомине опять опоздает, придется играть без замены, — поправил его Вакамацу.

Аомине пришел почти вовремя, когда все уже начали разминаться. Тайга и не сомневался, что тот не опоздает. Видно было, что матчи с бывшими сокомандниками его все-таки интересуют.

— Аомине-кун ведет Кимуру, номер пятый, Кагами-кун ведет Мидориму, номер шестой, — начал перечислять тренер.

Аомине нахмурился, похоже, недовольный таким решением, но ничего не сказал, хотя Тайга ждал, что он возмутится вслух.

— Просто прыгай, — сказал Аомине, когда они выходили на площадку.

— Чего?

— Просто прыгай, говорю, идиот, это все, что ты пока против него можешь.

Тайга с недоумением уставился на удаляющуюся спину. Вот это что было, совет или попытка опустить?

— Кагами-кун, — подошла Момои-сан. — Ты не расстраивайся, если у тебя не получится заблокировать бросок Мидоримы. Тренер не рассчитывает, что ты сможешь его остановить, просто попробуй вывести его из зоны комфорта. 

Они сговорились, что ли? Думать — обижаться или нет — было некогда: судья дал свисток на построение.

Розыгрыш мяча выиграл Вакамацу. Пас Имаёши. Пас Аомине. Аомине обошел Кимуру и Мияджи, столкнулся с Мидоримой у кольца. Тайга надеялся, что это записывает кто-нибудь из их школы, потому что возможности полюбоваться и оценить сейчас не было. Мидорима, оказывается, умел не только трехочковые бросать.

Аомине, разумеется, забил.

А после вброса Тайга допустил ошибку — отбежал слишком далеко, переходя в защиту. Ну кто мог знать, что центральная линия — не предел. Не бросают нормальные люди в игре из-под своего кольца. Во всяком случае, не в самом начале. Тайга, чертыхнувшись, оглянулся на команду. Кажется, винить его никто не собирался. Сакурай только зло уставился на Мидориму, а Имаёши сделал знак рукой — держись ближе.

И они снова пошли в атаку. Четыре — три.

В этот раз Тайга начал прикрывать Мидориму сразу, и Шутоку пришлось разыгрывать комбинацию через середину поля. Четыре — пять. Шесть — пять. Десять — девять.

У их разыгрывающего глаза были, кажется, даже на затылке. Мяч достался Мидориме, несмотря на то, что Тайга прикрывал его очень плотно. Всего-то стоило отвлечься на Мияджи. Мидорима чуть присел — и выпрыгнул с мячом. Тайга прыгнул следом… Черт! Так ракету пускают, а не мяч! Траектория оказалась такой высокой, что Тайга не дотянулся.

Мидорима вскинул подбородок и направился к своему кольцу, не дожидаясь, пока мяч пройдет сквозь сетку. Такой же заносчивый мудак, как Аомине, решил Тайга. Ну ничего, в следующий раз он прыгнет выше.

Выше. Выше. Выше! Твердил Тайга про себя, раз за разом выпрыгивая. Он сделал удачный подбор, забросил двухочковый, отдал результативный пас, но остановить Мидориму все не получалось. Матч становился поединком между трехочковыми Мидоримы и быстрыми проходами Аомине.

В какой-то момент Тайга так на этом сосредоточился, что снова, переходя к защите, забыл, как далеко надо начинать пасти Мидориму. Тот получил мяч от разыгрывающего и, вместо того чтобы пойти вперед, застыл на месте. А черт!

Тайга бросился к нему, понимая уже — не успеет. Как в замедленном кино он видел: вот Мидорима чуть приседает, выносит руку с мячом вверх и прыгает. Тайга прыгнул следом, толкнувшись изо всех сил. Он мог ошибиться, он мог не успеть, но он не мог сдаться и не попробовать.

Мяч чиркнул по пальцу — и продолжил лететь. Вот только в конце он не упал с тихим шорохом в сетку, как обычно, а прокатился по краю кольца. Мидорима, уже начавший шагать на свою половину поля, замер и обернулся. Мяч свалился внутрь, но глаза Мидоримы за стеклами очков все равно удивленно распахнулись.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он.

— Кагами. Кагами Тайга.

— Постараюсь запомнить.

Сзади рассмеялись — разыгрывающий Шутоку хлопнул Тайгу по плечу.

— Это значит, ты ему теперь сниться будешь, Кагами Тайга.

Следом на спину обрушились еще хлопки — от Имаёши и Вакамацу, а судя по взглядам, трое оставшихся игроков команду Шутоку тоже были не прочь этот жест повторить. Аомине расщедрился на одобрительную усмешку.

Тайга поймал волну. В следующий раз ему удалось сбить траекторию — мяч отскочил от кольца. Но кажется, только Аомине этого ждал: выпрыгнул на подбор, пока все остальные провожали мяч удивленными взглядами.

— Я же говорил, прыгай, — бросил он Тайге, возвращаясь после забитого мяча.

И Тайга прыгал — до конца первой четверти и всю вторую, и даже когда ноги начала сводить судорога и ему проклеили икры тейпом. Игра стала его личной гонкой на выживание против Мидоримы: у кого раньше кончатся силы.

К сожалению, тренер посадил его на скамейку в начале четвертой четверти. Тайга рвался обратно, убеждая, что может еще и еще, и вообще столько, сколько надо, хоть до завтра, но его никто не стал слушать.

— Сиди, идиот, — в конце концов осадил его Аомине. — Через день финал, там напрыгаешься.

***  
Все смотрели на экран, на запись матча Ракузана против Сейхо, а Дайки смотрел на Кагами. Поздравляли его вчера и сегодня, подходили и спрашивали, как он может так высоко прыгать и как ему хватило выносливости соревноваться с Мидоримой. И только Дайки интересовало совсем другое.

Почему Кагами прыгнул даже тогда, когда понимал, что не успевает. Когда все понимали, что Кагами не успевает. Что заставило его сделать шаг и оттолкнуться от пола? Дайки хотелось бы видеть его лицо в тот момент.

Кагами вдруг побелел. В первый момент Дайки решил, что это просто изменился свет с экрана, но Кагами вдруг взялся за цепочку с кольцом, которое постоянно носил на шее, как будто она его душила.

Странно, в игре вроде бы не происходило ничего необыкновенного. Показывали, как бросает ракузановский атакующий защитник. Красиво бросает, ничего не скажешь, хотя до Мидоримы не дотягивает. Может, Кагами просто заболел после вчерашней игры? Дайки хотел забить на это, но, когда Кагами выскочил из клубной комнаты, как только тренер разрешил всем разойтись, не смог так это оставить.

Дайки нашел его в туалете. Кагами стоял, наклонившись над раковиной, тяжело опираясь локтями о край.

— Эй, ты сожрал что-то не то?

Кагами помотал головой.

— Если не можешь играть, так и скажи, Сусу поставят в стартовый состав.

— Не могу, — очень тихо сказал Кагами и поднял взгляд — совсем такой, как в самом начале, когда он смотрел на мяч в руках Имаёши.

Друг, — вспомнил Дайки. Тот, из-за которого Кагами играть перестал.

— Ты струсил, что ли? Ты разочаровываешь меня, Кагами.

— Ну и ладно.

Дайки разозлился. И это после всего… После безнадежного прыжка. После того как Дайки поверил… Он ухватил Кагами за ворот футболки, цепляя заодно и ту самую цепочку, и приложил спиной о кафельную стену.

— Не смей так говорить! 

— Да что ты понимаешь! — Кагами толкнул Дайки в грудь. — Ты самодовольный ублюдок, ты терял хоть что-нибудь из-за баскетбола?

— О, — Дайки усмехнулся, на эту тему с ним и не стоило начинать, — предостаточно. Рассказывай.

— А то что?

А то ты перестанешь для меня существовать, Кагами Тайга. Дайки не стал произносить этого вслух, но, видимо, во взгляде отразилось достаточно. Кагами обмяк и съехал вниз по стене.

— Там, в Штатах, — начал он, — у меня был друг. Почти как брат. Понимаешь, первый год в чужой стране, я никого не знал. Не говорил на языке особо. Болтался один без дела. Наверное, до конца бы так ни с кем и не подружился, если бы не он. Он просто подошел и позвал играть. Научил меня баскетболу. И не только баскетболу, как вообще с людьми общаться. А потом вот, — Кагами приподнял кольцо на цепочке, — купил кольца нам одинаковые, ну вроде как побратимам. Он старший брат, я — младший.

О, какая идиллия. Дайки бы закатил глаза и подколол Кагами насчет колец, если бы у того не было такого убитого тона.

— И дальше что? — подтолкнул он замолчавшего Кагами, хотя уже примерно представлял, чем все закончилось.

— Потом он стал говорить, что я играю лучше него и он не имеет права называть себя моим старшим братом. И что я ему поддаюсь, а если я у него выиграю, то он перестанет быть моим братом. — Кагами тяжело сглотнул. — Я однажды выиграл, и он перестал отвечать на мои звонки и вообще пропал. Я бы его нашел, но отец отправил меня обратно в Японию. И я даже не знал, что он тоже вернулся.

— Атакующий защитник в Ракузане? — спросил Дайки. Остальных он знал — они из Японии точно никуда надолго не выезжали.

Кагами кивнул.

— Химуро Тацуя.

Дайки помолчал, обдумывая историю. А главное — что бы такое сказать, чтобы заставить Кагами играть снова.

— Знаешь, он прав, — заявил Дайки. — Я бы тоже перестал водиться с человеком, который мне специально поддается.

— Что?

— То. Если ты завтра не пойдешь и не надерешь ему снова задницу, то мудаком в этой истории будешь ты.

***  
Аомине молча прошел мимо к огромным окнам в конце фойе и не выругался на Тайгу. Да он бы тоже сейчас сам с собой разговаривать не стал. Аомине ведь даже все вчера ему разжевал, и Тайга понял — но понимания не хватало. Он раз за разом пропускал броски Тацуи, хотя Момои-сан и объясняла, как они работают: Тацуя просто подкидывает немного мяч перед настоящим броском. И Тайга никак не мог угадать, обычный бросок последует или будет обманка. Тайга сердился, горячился и допускал одну ошибку за другой — игра шла из рук вон плохо. В конце концов тренер посадил его на скамейку и выпустил Сусу, а блокировать Тацую велел Имаёши — и тот каким-то образом броски Тацуи научился угадывать.

Разрыв в счете после первой половины матча был всего в пять очков, и все благодаря Аомине. Ему удавалось, получив мяч, проскочить мимо Акаши и забросить из совершенно немыслимого положения, так что даже длинные руки Мурасакибары не дотягивались.

Тайга повернулся на стуле, чтобы видеть Аомине. Тот стоял перед окнами, запрокинув голову вверх, и рассматривал затянутое тучами небо. Вчера он разозлился на Тайгу всерьез, но вчера Тайге на это было плевать. А вот сегодня хотелось, чтобы Аомине все-таки не считал его мудаком. Тайга поднялся, чтобы подойти поговорить, но на плечо опустилась рука.

— Сейчас бессмысленно, — сказал Имаёши. — Он тебя не услышит.

Тайга поежился. Интересно, все капитаны умеют читать мысли?

— Почему?

— Он в Зоне, он сейчас видит и слышит только то, что по-настоящему имеет значение. Только то, что относится к игре.

Про Зону — именно так, с большой буквы — Тайга слышал, но сам не испытывал. Говорили, в нее попадают только те, кто отдают баскетболу душу.

— Суса потянул ногу, ты выйдешь на замену, — сказал Имаёши. — Возьмешь на себя Хаяму.

Тайга вскинулся — у него появился шанс, теперь главным было его не упустить. Дождавшись, когда Имаёши уйдет, Тайга еще раз посмотрел на черный силуэт на фоне серого неба и сорвал с себя цепочку с кольцом. Если он собирался играть всерьез, надо было брать пример с Аомине — не думать ни о чем, кроме самой игры.

Когда они вышли на площадку, Тайга снова присмотрелся к Аомине. Со скамейки этого было не заметить, но вблизи становилось видно, какой у него отрешенный, расфокусированный взгляд — был такой, пока не прозвучал свисток и Акаши с мячом не пошел Аомине навстречу.

Ракузан нападал вчетвером — Мурасакибара играл только в защите. Акаши вел мяч уверенно, сосредоточенно, на Аомине единственном не срабатывал его коронный прием — Аомине невозможно было заставить потерять равновесие. Удар, удар, удар — передача, мгновенная, просто не глядя, Хаяме.

Тайга тут же преградил ему путь. Хаяма вел фантастически — быстро, низко, так что глаз едва успевал следить за переводом мяча. Вправо — влево. Финт. Разворот. Тайга не дал себя обмануть.

— Ой, какой ты быстрый, неужели чему-то научился на скамейке? — насмешливо оскалился Хаяма и тут же передал мяч Тацуе.

Тайга было дернулся, но вовремя опомнился: Тацуя сейчас не его цель.

Тацуя бросил по корзине — Имаёши снова угадал, и мяч отскочил от кольца. Тайга выпрыгнул на подбор, в конце концов, это то, что он умеет лучше всего — прыгать. Аомине уже бежал на другую сторону поля, и Тайга отдал ему пас еще до того, как приземлился.

Вот так. Разрыв три очка.

Третья четверть прошла, словно матч по телевизору. Тайга бежал, прыгал, блокировал Хаяму — тот был такой верткий, что напрягаться приходилось как с Аомине, Тайге иногда казалось, он пытается поймать шарик ртути. Он даже сбился со счета, и только когда одновременно со свистком судьи мяч, брошенный Имаёши, залетел в корзину, посмотрел на табло. 

Семьдесят семь — семьдесят семь.

Аомине плюхнулся на скамейку и тут же набросил полотенце на голову, отгораживаясь от всех. Имаёши встревоженно покачал головой.

— Почти выдохся, — сказал он очень тихо, так что услышали только стоящие рядом с ним Тайга и Момои-сан.

Еще бы. Он фактически взял на себя двоих — Акаши и Мурасакибару, остальные против них были практически бесполезны. В игровой сосредоточенности Тайга чувствовал усталость Аомине как свою — полноценной игры осталось еще минут на пять.

Семьдесят семь — семьдесят семь. Тайга еще раз посмотрел на табло, когда прозвучал свисток к началу последней четверти, и снова выбросил все лишние мысли из головы.

Сначала все шло по-прежнему. Он против Хаямы, Имаёши против Тацуи, Аомине против Акаши и Мурасакибары, Вакамацу против Небуи. Сакурай — слева на внешнем периметре, готовый мгновенно перейти в атаку на чужой трехочковой линии.

Равновесие пошатнулось за минуту пятьдесят семь секунд до конца: Мурасакибаре удалось выбить у Аомине мяч. Ракузан повел. Восемьдесят девять — восемьдесят четыре. И быстрая контратака не удалась.

Пас. Мяч оказался у Сакурая, и Тацуя накрыл его. Пас. Мяч снова у Имаёши. Пас — Тайга. Пас — Вакамацу. Брешь в стене Ракузана не появилась. Мурасакибара и Акаши зажали Аомине вдвоем. Пас — Имаёши открылся. Бросок — Мурасакибара дотянулся и отбил мяч.

Хаяма успел первым. Тайга — следом за ним. Раскинул руки — но мяч уже летел к Тацуе. А Имаёши не успевал на каких-то два шага — все отпечаталось на сетчатке будто фотография. Не успевали.

Время снова замерло, как в игре против Шутоку. И Тайга снова прыгнул, так высоко, как смог. Он даже рассмотрел этот мелкий обманный проброс, и второй — настоящий. Мяч полетел вверх, медленно вращаясь. И Тайга вытянул руку.

Кожу обожгло теплом, когда шершавый бок стукнулся о ладонь. Тайга толкнул мяч в сторону, не видя точно, кому отправляет пас, просто ориентируясь на черную майку.

Аомине. Восемьдесят девять — восемьдесят шесть.

Акаши. Девяносто один — восемьдесят шесть.

И снова быстрый пас на Аомине. Аомине обошел выскочившего слишком далеко Мурасакибару… И Тайга почувствовал это еще до того, как оно случилось.

Аомине поскользнулся. Мяч выскользнул из, должно быть, слишком потной руки.

Ноги сами понесли на перехват. Тайга подобрал мяч, и тут же перед ним вырос Акаши. Тайга прыгнул, не думая.

Девяносто один — восемьдесят восемь.

Еще немного…

Финальная сирена убила надежду.

***  
Сентябрь выдался такой же жаркий, как и август. Солнце палило неутомимо даже вечером. Жар дотягивался и внутрь спортзала. У Кагами внутри, наверное, тоже шла термоядерная, или какая там еще, реакция, как у солнца — энергии у него было хоть отбавляй. Он и раньше-то тренировался как заведенный, а после проигрыша Ракузану вообще будто с ума сошел. И Дайки в это же сумасшествие втягивал.

Дайки был не против — но только после захода солнца. Акаши с Мурасакибарой в связке оказались серьезным испытанием, не для его баскетбольных навыков, конечно, а для его выносливости. Все-таки отсутствие регулярных тренировок сказалось в серьезной игре.

Дайки перевернулся на бок, чтобы видеть Кагами. Уже час, наверное, прошел с тех пор, как все разошлись, а Кагами все бросал по кольцу. С разбега, с места, с разных позиций, разными способами — тренер Харасава посоветовал ему увеличить варианты бросков.

А перед этим он отрабатывал проход против сразу троих — Имаёши, Сусы и Вакамацу. А потом в связке с кем-то против другой пары. Умотал всех.

Упорный.

Дайки хотел бы сыграть против него не один на один, а полноценно — команда против команды. Кагами, наверное, сработался бы с Тецу.

Стук прекратился, Кагами отбросил мяч и направился к Дайки.

— Сыграем? — он упер руки в край сцены и наклонился над Дайки.

С него лило ручьем. Выцветшая майка почернела от пота.

— Жарко.

— Когда играешь, ветром обдувает, надо только бегать быстрее. — Кагами уставился на него сверху вниз — по взгляду было видно, что не отстанет. Дайки нравился этот взгляд. Упрямый. Кагами всего можно было описать этим словом: упрямый взгляд, упрямый подбородок. И скулы. И смешные брови.

— Почему ты не пошел в другую школу?

— В смысле? 

— Я жалею, что ты со мной в одной команде.

Кагами отшатнулся. Покачнулся, как будто его ударили. 

— Вот как, — сказал Кагами. Все упрямство его куда-то делось, и во взгляде отразились растерянность и обида. — Ладно.

Он развернулся и пошел к дверям. И только тогда Дайки сообразил, как можно было по-другому понять его слова.

***  
Тайга шагал, не видя перед собой ничего. Почти забытый кошмарный сон повторился снова, и во второй раз было так же больно, как в первый. Только сейчас с ним не было Алекс, чтобы встряхнуть. Тайга опять представил себе эти попытки дозвониться, найти контакт — и остановился. Аомине-то пока никуда не делся.

Тайга резко развернулся и бегом кинулся обратно. Взлетел на сцену, схватил Аомине за плечи.

— Какого черта! — Тряхнул как следует. — Не смей! Почему?

Он сам толком не понимал — чего «не смей» и чего «почему». Не смей меня бросать? Не смей исчезать из моей жизни, пока я тебя не обыграл? Почему ты не хочешь играть со мной вместе? Почему не я? Почему ты такой мудак? Что я тебе сделал?

Тайгу распирало. Он не мог выразить словами, что чувствует. «Я жалею, что ты со мной в одной команде» ударило слишком больно, а к Аомине он, оказывается, привязался слишком сильно. И представить, что они не играют больше вместе и не будет больше их вечерних матчей один на один — это было все равно, что представить, будто Тайга перестал существовать.

Он тряхнул Аомине за плечи еще раз, и еще. Но это никак не передавало того, что Тайга хотел донести. И когда Аомине, дернулся и открыл рот, видимо, чтобы Тайгу снова послать куда подальше, Тайга просто прижался губами к его губам, запирая возможные слова.

Прикосновение оказалось таким правильным, таким нужным, что Тайга просто не задумался, что делает. И в голову не пришло в тот момент, что он Аомине — целует. 

Голова закружилась, и только тогда Тайга отстранился. Аомине растерянно смотрел на него, но не пытался оттолкнуть.

— Я буду играть с тобой в одной команде, можешь сколько угодно жалеть. И в университет один с тобой пойду. Ты от меня до конца жизни не избавишься!

У Аомине вырвался смешок.

— Ты мне еще руку и сердце предложи.

Тайга сунул ему кулак под нос.

И Аомине не выдержал — заржал, уткнувшись ему лбом в плечо.

— Ну ты придурок, — выдавил он сквозь смех. — Я просто хотел сказать, что хотел бы сыграть против тебя всерьез, команда на команду.

— Зачем — против?

— Затем, что против тебя — здорово. Ты бы знал, как я тогда Мидориме завидовал! А лицо Акаши видел, когда ты через него почти перелетел?

Тайга задумался. В этом был определенный смысл, ну с точки зрения Аомине, наверное. Чем сильнее соперник, тем круче против него играть. То есть Аомине, когда сказал, что хотел бы сыграть против Тайги в другой команде, на самом деле признавал Тайгу как игрока. 

— А каждый вечер один на один играть тебе не хватает?

— Один на один — масштаб не тот, — Аомине снова развеселился.

— Ну ладно, тогда в университеты разные можно. — В конце концов, интересно же попробовать. — Но до конца школы все равно вместе, — упрямо сказал Тайга. — А после университета снова вместе. В Америку поедем.

Он ожидал, что Аомине начнет спорить, но тот только неожиданно мягко взъерошил ему волосы и прижался губами к губам. Наверное, ему тоже не хватило слов.

***  
Мурасакибара был в бешенстве — Кагами довел, раз за разом обходя его защиту. И счет, первую половину игры примерно равный, быстро поменялся в пользу Ракузана.

Между злым Мурасакибарой и Акаши Дайки выкладывался по полной. Зона была пройдена вся до конца — Дайки потратил ее, чтобы отыграть восемь очков. Мир стал терять ненужные краски и звуки, и все, что не было необходимо прямо сейчас, начало выпадать из поля зрения. Три минуты до конца матча, семь очков разрыва. Если Тоо хочет победить, отпускать дальше нельзя.

Дайки получил пас и повел мяч. Вправо, вправо, влево, в случайном порядке, повинуясь только инстинктам и реагируя на малейшее движение противника. Непредсказуемо даже для Акаши.

Мурасакибара вырос перед ним, широко расставляя руки. Дайки видел, что и его ведет Зона. И это подстегивало дополнительно.

Дайки нырнул вперед. Под руку, под щит. Бросил навесом за спину. Есть. И снова назад в защиту, выжимая последние капли сил. Две минуты пятьдесят секунд до конца, пять очков разрыва.

Мяч оказался у Химуро. Бросок — блокированный Хаямой Кагами успел выпрыгнуть. Мяч отскочил от края, и Вакамацу чудом успел отбить его назад, на другую сторону площадки — Химуро слишком торопился и не дал Мурасакибаре времени, чтобы занять место под кольцом.

Дайки кинулся за мячом. Пришлось нырнуть, дотягиваясь, иначе бы ушел, но сделать бросок не получалось никак — догнавший Мурасакибара навис над ним, перекрывая любую возможную траекторию.

Черт, кажется, они упустили шанс на победу. И не успела эта мысль пронестись в голове, как Дайки понял, спиной почувствовал, что позади Мурасакибары стоит Кагами.

Дайки отдал пас. Точно в руки — он это знал еще до того, как мяч сорвался с ладони. Так же как знал, уже в момент этого паса, что Кагами забьет, положит мяч в корзину аккуратным навесом.

Две тридцать четыре до конца. Три очка разрыва.

Оказалось, это так здорово — быть в Зоне вдвоем с кем-то. С Кагами. На волне веселой эйфории, Дайки решил, что после победы опять скажет, что не хочет играть с Кагами в одной команде. Ну слишком же легко опять победа достанется. Тот, конечно, разозлится сначала, но Дайки ему обязательно объяснит — и Кагами его обязательно поймет.

Они целую осень учились объяснять все друг другу без слов.


End file.
